Amino alcohols are widely used intermediates in the manufacture of radiocontrast agents. 2-Amino-1,3-propanediol (serinol) is used in the production of Iopamidol. There are numerous synthetic routes for the preparation of amino alcohols, many of which have certain drawbacks when evaluated for manufacturing use. Some of the methods include reduction of amino acids or nitro alcohols. One of the simplest routes to 2-amino-1,3-propanediol involves the reductive amination of 1,3-dihydroxyacetone with ammonia. In this process, the solid dihydroxyacetone dimer is first dissolved in anhydrous liquid ammonia at low temperature to form an imine intermediate. Then a catalyst is added and the mixture is pressurized with hydrogen. Typically, the pressure may be as high as 1450 psi. Such high pressure is not desirable in an industrial setting from neither an operational nor from a safety point of view.
A process which would avoid the use of ammonia and high pressure would be advantageous in that it would be a safer process for the large scale production of 2-amino-1,3-propanediol.